The present invention relates to fluorescent lighting fixtures and, in particular, to fluorescent lighting fixtures having lamp sockets that are foldable for compact shipping and storage, and for protection from breakage during same.
A typical fluorescent lighting fixture has a U-shaped channel with lamp sockets at each end that accept straight elongated fluorescent bulbs. The lamp sockets extend outwardly at right angles from the ends of the lamp fixture and are constructed of a brittle insulation material. The sockets break easily if handled roughly, such as during shipment to industrial, commercial and residential locations for installation by electricians.
In addition to being subject to breakage, the size of the package required for shipping fluorescent light fixtures is increased simply to accommodate the outwardly extending lamp sockets at each end. The size of the package is further increased when padding materials are also included to protect the sockets from breakage. This increases the cost of packaging, storing and shipping the fixtures.
The prior art has addressed this problem with fluorescent light fixtures having lamp sockets capable of being stored within the fixture channel, where they are less prone to breakage and can be stored in a smaller carton. However, the prior art has addressed this problem in a manner that makes the fabrication and manufacture of the fixture more complicated for factory workers, and the assembly of the fixture more complicated for electricians.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,268 discloses a fluorescent lighting fixture constructed from a U-shaped channel having a bracket on each end with which a plurality of lamp sockets are detachably engageable. The brackets and sockets are stored in the channel for shipping and storage. A series of time-consuming steps are required to be performed by an electrician assembling this fixture, which includes an end wall 15 which is integral with the channel 10. The bracket 11 is positioned within the channel for sliding engagement with the sockets after they are mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,952 discloses a fluorescent lighting fixture constructed from a U-shaped channel having a pivotable bracket on each end on which one or more lamp sockets are located. The brackets are pivotable into the channel to protect the sockets and reduce the size of the fixture during shipping and storage, and then pivotable into an upright position for installation of the lighting fixture. The pivot connection is between the channel and at least one side of the bracket and includes a pair of curved outstruck leaves protruding from either the channel or the bracket into an aperture provided in the other part. The aperture must be sized to permit passage of the leaves when the brackets are pivoted in the channel and to lock the bracket into place when pivoted upright.
Unnecessary costs are incurred in the manufacture of this fixture to provide curved outstruck protruding leaves properly aligned with apertures that permit the leaves to pass in one position and lock the leaves into place in another. Thus, instead of a single pivot point, this device includes two such points in this rather elaborate and complicated structure, which requires a rather expensive die in order to fabricate same. The mating of the parts is also labor-intensive. Indeed, U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,132 discloses at column 1, lines 30-38 and at column 3, lines 10-14, that difficulties have been encountered in rapidly aligning the pivot connections on a mass production basis for the fixture of U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,952. In addition, an electrician is required to perform the additional step of attaching end plates to each end when assembling this fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,132 discloses a fluorescent lighting fixture similar to the one of U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,268 except that the pivot connections have been modified and relocated to simplify manufacture. Extra costs would still be required to provide specially shaped ears and apertures that form a pivoting means that allow the end bracket to be inserted in one position and latched into place in another position. Furthermore, the attachment of end plates by electricians is still required.
An easily fabricated, manufactured and assembled fluorescent lighting fixture capable of storing the lamp sockets entirely within the fixture channel for efficient storage and shipping without breakage would be highly desirable.